The present invention relates to apparatus for the safe disposal of hypodermic needles and more particularly to apparatus which will safely sheath a needle after use to avoid accidental puncture by a worker.
When a needle is inserted into a patient for the intravenous delivery of a fluid, or for the withdrawal of a blood sample, for example, the needle is withdrawn after use and dropped into a container for disposal.
The used needle is tipped with blood and represents a hazard for medical personnel. The blood may carry a communicable disease and there is always the danger of an accidental puncture. With the present concern over the transmission of AIDS and other serious diseases through the blood, there is interest in finding alternative and safer ways of disposing of such needles.
The following U.S. Pats. show a variety of arrangements designed to provide for the safe disposal of needles: 4,194,505, 4,507,117, 4,664,654, 4,747,831, 4,767,413, and 4,772,272. None of the preceding patents teaches the present invention.